milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Milo Murphy's Law Wiki
February 2019 Hey everyone! It's been a fantastic month on the wiki, and I'm thrilled for everything everyone's got planned! I've got a lot of stuff to share with you guys and things I'm excited to discuss within the next few weeks. But in the meantime? Let me know if you have any thoughts, questions, or comments on the following: *The usual updates to the front page - let me know if there's anything you'd like to see on the polls, or if there is a quote you're hoping to see on the front page next month! *I've archived this talk page for a fresh start. This goes hand in hand with a big project I'm working on - more information about it later. *And finally, I'll be updating the wiki header today - let me know your thoughts. Serendipitacely (talk) 06:33, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Nice updates on the Wiki-navigation, but I would've made sure that none of the links are redirects or categories (if we have a page for it). As it stands, the Extreme Hereditary Murphy's Law link is still there, which has recently been moved to just Murphy's Law. Furthermore, the Episode Guide links to the page Episodes... which is a redirect to List of Milo Murphy's Law episodes. Similarly, List of Songs redirects to List of songs in Milo Murphy's Law. We also have a page List of locations in Milo Murphy's Law now, so linking to Category:Locations is unnecessary at this point. 23:26, January 30, 2019 (UTC) You read my mind, Arend - I meant to do that while I was changing it, but figured it didn't matter enough at the time. I can change it now, knowing I'm not the only person who noticed. Btw, I love what you did with the Next/latest episode categories on the front page - They look great! Serendipitacely (talk) 04:10, January 31, 2019 (UTC) About quote of the month, may I suggest this one from the crossover? Tugiacat666 (thảo luận) 07:26, January 31, 2019 (UTC) I love it! I'll put it up with tomorrow's update! - Serendipitacely (talk) 09:43, January 31, 2019 (UTC) March 2019 Hey everyone! Alright, this month has been downright amazing with you guys, and I don't know if it was just me, or the fact that February only has 28 days, but it flew by! As always, here are the usual preparations to update the front page; let me know if you want to see anything on the polls, or if you've got a specific quote you'd like to see as the quote of the month (I'm excited for something from Season 2 to keep up with the hype, myself)! (And one more really important thing to say while I'm here; you guys are the best!) Serendipitacely (talk) 10:12, February 28, 2019 (UTC) What about I actually just inserted the first random quote which came to mind, but I hope it's okay. Cool Genius (talk) 04:55, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Oh man, fantastic timing, Cool Genius! It's perfect! Serendipitacely (talk) 05:02, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! I already got a quote for the next month, by the way. Cool Genius (talk) 05:18, March 1, 2019 (UTC) April 2019 Polls Someone forgot to edit the question to "April 2019" instead of March, so I edited it. The votes are deleted, so here's the result before I edit: Which article should be featured for April 2019? *Boney Boy: 4 *Teacher Feature: 1 *Bradley Nicholson: 14 *Play Park Go-Cart Fun Track: 4 Which song should be featured for April 2019? *How Do I Do It?: 17 *You're the Best Remaining: 0 *Game Night: 1 *All Tied Up: 4 Anonymous1706 (talk) 09:23, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for catching that, Anonymous, and thanks for recording the votes! Serendipitacely (talk) 09:40, March 9, 2019 (UTC) April 2019 Hey Everyone! I don't know about you guys, but I had a great month! Spring is finally here in my part of the world, and you guys are all as fantastic as always. On that note, I've been unfortunately way too busy lately because of some big IRL stuff, and I'm really sorry about that - but as soon as things slow down here, I've got a ton of long overdue responses, wiki content, and updates incoming! Now onto the fun part! It's almost time for the monthly front page update, so let me know if there is anything you want to see in the monthly polls, or if there is a specific quote you'd like to see as the quote of the month! (I know Cool Genius had one - I'd love to hear it!) Serendipitacely (talk) 09:09, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Hey there! So, I'm not sure that this is a great quote, but I just love it (especially the last sentence)! I don't know what you think, but for me, this phrase is awesome. Yeah,and I tried not to forget it since last month. Cool Genius (talk) 15:09, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Oh man - this quote is literally perfect in every way, and personally, I love it, too! Not only is it an amazing quote, but this is the best possible time for it! Great choice! Serendipitacely (talk) 18:12, March 30, 2019 (UTC) May 2019 Hey, Everyone! It's been another wonderful month on the wiki with you guys. Actually, it's been an extra fantastic month here - things have been going great, tons of work has been done, and I'm so happy to be here with all of you! On top of that, I've finally been less busy lately, and it feels great to be working on the wiki and various projects again. ((That, and it's going to be a long time before I recover from today's episode. I can barely focus on anything else. This is a bit random, but if ever I was going to beg a favour - It would bring me a lot of joy to have the honour of uploading the gallery for the Cav and Dak half of First Impressions later in the week. I know that's a little trivial and unprecedented, and this might go missed anyway, but I figured I'd put it out there!)) Anyway, now you can take me seriously - It's almost time to update the front page again, and there's so much to work with! So without further ado, let me know your thoughts on: *The usual poll stuff - let me know if there's anything you want to see in our choices. *The usual quote of the month - I'd love to see any quotes you have in mind, preferably from season 2! *I was thinking of changing one of the slots in the front page slider in preparation for the season finale, announcing the expected date of release, etc. **On this note, we might as well change a second one to keep it fresh. Let me know if you have any thoughts on a page or category that would do well replacing 'Non-humans'. As always, let me know your thoughts and have a great day! Serendipitacely (talk) 00:25, April 28, 2019 (UTC) The idea of changing front page slider a bit for season 2 finale is great. Hope we will have a teaser image of it very soon. On another note, how about 'Octalians' replacing 'Non-humans.' We can make a link to their page or their category to make it more specific to Season 2's storyline. One article I'd like to nominate as 'Featured Article' is Danville Forest. I have put some work and love on that page and just want to see if it's interested enough. That's my nomination - I don't have too much opinion on other choices so... :D Finally, what do you think about this quote? Those are all my opinions (they were supposed to come earlier but delays cut me in again). Hope you're having a great day! Tugiacat666 (talk to me!) 08:45, April 30, 2019 (UTC) I'm so glad that you like that idea! I have a few pics in mind to try out until we get a teaser, but hopefully, it will come soon! I love all of your ideas, Tugia!! It's the perfect time to make Octalians a highlight on our wiki, especially with the finale coming up! Danville Forest will absolutely be added! I love the work you've put into it, and I'd be thrilled to include it! And the quote is perfect - I got a huge smile on my face just reading it! Thank you so much for all your thoughts - I'll include all of them in tomorrow's update! The delay is no problem - i'm really happy to get your opinion anytime! I had a fantastic day, and was just about to head to bed! I hope you're having a great day, too! Side note - I love your new avatar so much, Tugia, I can't believe how adorable it is! Any chance you'd be up for doing the Milo half of the First Impressions gallery? Like I said before, I'm really hoping to do the Cav and Dak half, but I think you'd do the Milo Melissa half more justice than I would, if that makes sense :D Serendipitacely (talk) 10:11, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Of course! I'd be honored to make the gallery "more justice" with you. :D Sleep tight! Tugiacat666 (talk to me!) 14:16, April 30, 2019 (UTC) June 2019 Hey, everyone! It's almost time for the monthly front page change again! As usual, let me know if there's anything you want to see in the polls, and I'd love to hear any quotes you'd like to see under quote of the month, preferably from season 2. I'll be changing two of the panels on the front page image slider now that they're outdated - be sure to let me know if there's anything you'd be interested in seeing there, too! Serendipitacely (talk) 07:30, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Hi! For one of the panels, one idea I had was a link to the Season 2 episodes saying something like now you've seen them all, see them again One possible thing to do with the quote is to have one from the end of the season that nicely encapsulates all the main themes of the show. Such as Or Milo said something obscure about facing things together. PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 09:11, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Seriously love both of these ideas - they're both brilliant! Thank you so much for your input! Serendipitacely (talk) 08:37, June 1, 2019 (UTC) July 2019 Hey, Everyone! Once again, It's almost time for the monthly front page update! As always, let me know if there is anything you want to see on the monthly polls, and I'd love to see another quote suggestion from season 2. As far as the birthday page goes, I'm not planning on putting it on the front page, although I do have plans for it to go elsewhere - I'll explain why in detail later! Serendipitacely (talk) 19:20, June 30, 2019 (UTC) August 2019 Hey everyone! I just found out I had to be out of town suddenly, so the front page update may come a little later than usual, and my responses have to wait a bit! Otherwise, the usual; I'd love to hear your ideas for quotes and poll options! Let me know if one of the flags on the front page is glitched out for you guys - I don't want to 'fix' it if it's just me! Serendipitacely (talk) 22:20, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Update: I'm still out, so it's going to be a little while longer, but another thing I've been meaning to ask: Would you guys prefer the Birthday list be put on the front page, or in the 'Community Messages' section of ' '? Or both? Or neither? Let me know your thoughts and ideas! Serendipitacely (talk) 19:48, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Either page is fine. Personally I pick both. I'm not saying for everyone of course! It's gonna be a great addition to the wiki. Tugiacat666 (talk to me!) 04:30, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Hello there! For this month, my quote would be I don't really have the preferences for the polls though. About the glitch, the Vietnamese flag is bigger than other flags now. I'm fine with both pages having the birthday list. That way, there would be a bigger chance that we will see it and remember about somebody's birthday. Cool Genius (talk) 04:04, August 3, 2019 (UTC)